powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Derpfish/Character Sheet 7
Connor Ashigawara Ancestry: *Morgana le Fae *Johann Georg Faust *Mephistopheles (Demon) *Abbadon (Demon) *Botis (Demon) *Daevas (Demon) *Adramelech (Demon) *Luciferus Morgenstern (Demon) Powers *Blood Empowerment *Blood Manipulation (Limited to flowing blood or blood outside bodies. Able to suck out blood from wounds.) *Blood Magic (Used for the below) ---- *Necromancy *Summoning *Healing Blood (When used for this purpose, has same effect as Healing, however target is weaker than optimal condition and requires bed rest.) *Blood Crystallization **When this is used, he uses the essence of one of the Three Imperial Regalia of Japan to summon a copy of the same material of his armor, his own blood, in the Regalia's Shape. This allows him to use the essence of Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and manifest it as Fwytawr Pechodau. Abilities activated by an Emotional Trigger: *Electricity Generation *Fire Generation Abilities *Blood Armor *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Jump *Shinso Physiology *Demonic Empowerment (His ancestry has more than a few demons. When a Blood Knight, the more blood he absorbs, the more demonic he appears and becomes. The suit mutates in shape to match the relative power. Weaknesses *Heat, blood and Fwytawr Pechodau can penetrate his armor. *Evil blood contains magic inhibitors, which disrupt the magic binding his armor. *If he is decapitated, he dies. *He CANNOT touch rowan wood, it causes pain and long exposure to it and its aura causes his abilities to become weaker for a period of time. Likes *Erika Chiba. *Other Vampires. *Blood and Ichor. *Killing things in the most brutal way possible. Dislikes *Getting shot. *Untreated water. *Priests. *Not getting to kill things. Theme Songs *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6_zsJ8KPP0 *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XZVeAEcqEI Origin As a human, Connor was shy and tended to stay out of the spotlight. But when his school was threatened he threw away his secrecy and revealed the potency of his Ancient Magic. After slaughtering the terrorists, he was captured and nearly killed by the government. However due to an attempt by his ex-friends to kill him whilst within government custody, he escaped. Freed from the antinite walls, he began slaughtering guards in scores. Upon reaching the courtyard he is confronted by his ex-girlfriend Erika Chiba and her brother, Naotsugu Chiba. Upon killing Naotsugu, Connor realizes he's out of control and kills himself, making Philosopher's Stones and bringing Naotsugu back to life. After a lengthy chat with the omnipotent God of his universe, he's sent back and accidentally smashes a few buildings on the way in. When confronted with hostile force he finds that the whispering voices that usually accompany his power are gone and that he is almost compelled to protect and heal innocents. He marries Erika Chiba and the two live happily for awhile. When it is discovered that Connor and Erika's child will also be a Blood Mage, steps are taken by the Magic University to neutralize the threat. Their child did not survive the process and neither did Erika. Enraged, Connor manages to break free of the limits and Compulsion placed upon him by God and kills almost a third of all magicians in the world. Disgusted, he beseeches God to find him a new home. He is transported to another universe and breaks a clock tower belonging to Yokai Academy. Initially, the monsters think he's human and attack him, not giving him a chance to enter Blood Knight forme. Eventually he's almost slain and the fail-safe magic in his blood activates, sending out a docilating wave of energy that gives Connor just enough time to become a Blood Knight. After slaughtering scores of the poor monsters, he breaks his humanity by reaching a power unbeknownst to most Blood Mages, as demons have usually devoured them before this point. His heart stops beating and Connor becomes a half-vampire. Category:Blog posts